True love is a Pain in the Ass
by Winterfang53
Summary: The Geeks, Sakura, Hinata,Ino,Tenten,and Temari, have to last a week out in the wild with their worst enimies. Can the girls make it or will they be in for a surpise?
1. Chapter 1

**HOWDY! Winterfang53 here bringing another funny fanfic, this one has CHAPTERS! Yes, yes I know. BIG change! I will TRY to update ever 2 weeks but as my fellow high schoolers should know, I get loaded with work AND I have a life! I'm not kidding! I mean it! So i'll TRY!**

**Winterfang53 out.**

Talking, _Thought, _**Inner.**

Have you ever been in love? You know, the lovey dovey kissey good feeling stuff? Well I think every high schooler has, but have you ever been in TRUE love? (Some people in their rooms raise there hands.) Well you better put your hands down, 'cuz you haven't. I know I know "how would you know?" or "what I feel for him/her is real!" but listen to me, you haven't. And let me tell you why.

**True love is a Pain in the Ass**

**Chap 1**

**(Sakura prov)**

It all started one weekend durring my sophmore year. I was in my room having a five way phone call with my best friends Hyuga Hinata, Kunia Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, and Shaki Temari. "Are you guys ready for the field trip next week?" Ino asked. Next week my school, Konoha high, had planned a trip for all the grades, each grade had their own place that they were going to, the sophmore class was going to a historical nature reseve to camp for a week. "I'm exieted!" answered Tenten, "no classs for a week and we can just hang out! Every one will be there!"

"Ya," I stated glummly, "EVERYONE..." silences follow the statement, the other girls ha the brick of reallization smash right on their heads. "i forgot about _**them**_..." Hinata replied meekly. 'Them' are the famous five, the princes of Konoha High, the hearttrobs of the school, Ninja. Ninja was a group made up of the five hottest, most athletlic boys in my grade, not to forget that their the rudest, meanest and nastiest bullies in the school, even the seniors fear them, SENIORS! Ninja is only made up of sophmores! My inter school life (k-10 at the moment..) my friends and I have been tormented by those five. Those five are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Inuzuka Kiba.

Though out my school life, Ninja seemed to ONLY pick on me and the girls, we poor innocent girls seemed to be their favrite. So you can see my fear of going on this trip. "Maybe they'll leave us alone on the trip?" Tenten suggested, but we could all hear the doubt in her vioce. "Get real Ten," I answered, "When have we ever bee that lucky?"

"YA!" Temari chimed in, "We're the geeks and their the jocks, we're meant to be bullied, haven't you seen those high school drama movies?" the comment lead us into a all out rant on why our group must suffer the way it does. Our rant lasted for an hour and ended with Hinata's reallization,

"Don't those movies with the girl as the geek and guy as the bully normalily end in romance?" Not only did the question end the rant and the phone call, but it may have jinxed us all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winterfang53 here with chap 2! amazing I know. I forgot to add last time that I OWN NOTHING! And I want to give a shout out for my first 2 reviewers! MEDNIN and TOONFANATIC5! (P.S toonfanatic5 I know my English is bad sorry) I hope you guys enjoy chap 2! Winterfang53 out!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~**

Talking **Inner**_ Thought_

**Chap 2**

(Sakura Prov)

Monday came fast, to fast. Here I was at 5:00am in the front of my school waiting for a bus that was running late, FREEZING MY _**ASS**_ OFF. It was like FORTY DEGREES! IN MAY! lucky for my I had a sweater on, Ino on the other hand was in short- shorts with a tang top. "COME ON BUS!" Ino screeched as she cuddled by me to keep warm, mind you that her mouth was by my ear. "INO!" I yelled, "can't you be quit for minute! it was your fault for not getting a swear out of your bag!" Our argument continued until we heard the bus.

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Temari, "I thought those two would never shut up!"

"HEY!"

Our little group laughed as we got on the bus, as we sat down I realized the Ninja was no where to be found. **"Awwwww... I wanted to see our Sasuke-kun! TT^TT"** my inner cried. Oh! This is your first time meeting inner! Inner is the "inner me" according to her, she lives in my mind and acts like a second conscience. But I insure you that we have NOTHING in common, like for example she LIKES SAUSKE! The number one jerk IN THE WORLD! The guy who's tormented me from pre-k on! "_YOU CRAZY!"_ I answered in my mind, _"I'm jumping for joy that that ass isn't here."_

"**But he's sooooooo cute! You know you like him~!"**

"_I do NOT! He's so mean to us! Why on earth do you like him?"_

"**Correction, _WE_ like him. I'm you and your me remember?"**

"_I, personally don't believe that. There is no way that we're related- or same person or whatever we-". _My conversation with mini me was interrupted by sweet Hinata, she always knows when to end my "chats" with Inner. "U-Um S-sakura?" she said while pointing in the direction of the front. I looked and felt like I wanted to die. There, in all his glory was Uchiha Sasuke with is friends looking straight at me!

"Well, well look who we have here boys." smirked the 'king of asses' said as he walked up to me. "Little Miss four-eyes and her geek squad." (A/N [author notes] I just had to add it, Oh! Sakura has glasses, forgot to add). "What do you want Sasuke?" I muddled, avoiding eye contact.

"Just came over to sit by my favorite girl" he said teasingly(A/N is that a word?), winking at me with those dark, dreamy- I-I mean ugly, black pits of hot-...I'm just going to stop now.

"Um not to rain on your parade, but that seat is already taken." I pointed to Hinata who was sitting next to me. I felt so happy to have Hinata next to me to protect me, I felt like I had out smarted Sasuke when, "Well, you must REALLY be blind Sweets 'cuz theres a sitting chart in the front." …...there goes my pride... "WHAT?" I quickly stood up to see probably the most obvious list EVER! It was even bordered in RED! "Sensei I don't have to sit next to UCHIHA do I?" My teacher Kakashi just peeked out from him perverted book to look at me, I was silently praying that he would answer my pray, only then I remembered that I had the worst luck in the world. "I'm sorry Sakura, ("_Not as your going to be!" I thought )_ but Sasuke simply doesn't behave unless he- (_'s entrained?) _sits by you. Don't worry! The bus right is only three hours!" my teacher smiled under him mask,...well I think he did. Sadly Hinata moved from the seat, her partner was Naruto. I was left alone with the prince of jerks, Uchiha Sasuke. "Don't worry sweetheart," he laughed as he sat down, "i won't do anything, _**YET.**_" all I could think abut at that moment was will I survive this crazed bus ride? Or will Sasuke prove to the world that he is the Devil himself?...what am I? A narrator? Suddenly I felt very narrator-ish, if that if even a word so to skip the very LONG adventure on the bus ride I'll break it up into time clips.

7:00am (they waited a long time for the bus...)

Location: 400miles from destination.

"AHHHHHHGGGG! SAUSKE PUT MY GLASSES DOWN!" I yelled as I tried reaching for my glasses that SOMEONE!, whom shall rename nameless, stole! I was jumping in my seat trying to reach while that SOMEONE was smirking, and just raising his arm high. Damn my heigh... Suddenly as I was jumping the bus hit a bump, flying me into Sasuke's arms. "Sakura if you wanted to cuddle you should have just asked~" Sasuke teased as he held me tighter. Instantly it was like a fire had erupted on my face, I flung myself back in my seat, covered my face and prayed that the ride would be over soon.

7:30

location: 350ish miles.

I...CAN'T...TAKE …...MUCH...MORE …...OF …...THIS! you can CLEARLY see that Im ready to die! after the that little event Sasuke hasn't stopped singing: "Sakura wants in my pants~ Sakura wants in my pants~" I can feel his fangirls glares burning into my head, I am seriously fearing for my life, I might die from these girls if embarrassment doesn't kill my first! I looked around the bus seeing the glares and the pity looks from my friends who were suffering themselves. I looked at my teacher in the front of the bus,he was just reading that damn book of his, giggling at some part. I swear if I survive the bus ride I will personally MURDER that man!

8:00

Location: 300ish miles.

Sasuke had stopped the little song and resorted to poking my side, WHICH I HATE BY THE WAY!(A/N this little scene is dedicated to my annoying friend who I call Blonde. Who, if he doesn't stop poking me I will BREAK HIS FINGERS!). What made it worse was that he was poking my side, I HATE it when people touch me there! I tried moving closer to the other side of my seat but he just reached farther! After awhile I grasped his hand and tried breaking his finger. "OUCH, ouch ouch!" he screamed, "stop freak!" After some more yelling I knew that my actions had started a war.

9:00

Location: really damn close!

World War 3 had erupted on the bus. The opposing sides, Me vs. Sasuke. We were screaming, kicking, pointing, literally trying to KILL each other like if our lives were depending on it. The rest of the students either watched in fear or annoyance, after the battle had long over used its amusement. Kakashi was STILL reading! How is that even possible? the yelling and screaming form me and Sasuke created a volume that could blast the windows. Thus continued until the bus came to a sudden stop. Every one looked out the windows to find that we had arrived at the reserve, and just like that the whole bus boomed 2 little words: "**THANK GOD!"**. As I looked out the window I felt a strange feeling wash over me, it rushed though my body and finally ended at my heart. Some how I felt like I wasn't going away, I felt like I was coming home.

**Thank heavens that this chap is over, I promise that it will get funnier. Just wait!**

**Winterfang53 out.**


End file.
